Ordinary People
by Juste D
Summary: *Tu Veux Ma Photo* - Ordinary People Défi hebdo qui repose sur une image imposée. Ici, tous les perso ont perdu leur pouvoir, leur nature, et sont des humains normaux. Les personnages de VD ne m'appartiennent pas... Just For Fun !


Bonnie jette son énième sort. Cette fois elle en est sûre.

De toutes manières, elle n'a plus le choix. Klaus est là, face elle, menaçant.

Elle se dresse contre lui, bras tendus, concentrée et décidée à ce que cela se termine. Elle répète son incantation inintelligible en s'avançant lentement vers Klaus.

- Inutile d'insister petite fille, ce n'est pas la première fois que tu m'affrontes sans jamais aucun rés...

Mais il s'interrompt, comme s'il avait un subit mal de ventre l'indisposant... Il la regarde, les yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

Cette fois est la bonne se convainc Bonnie en redoublant de conviction dans son incantation.

Elle n'a pas le choix, Elle doit protéger Elena, derrière elle, c'est sa raison d'être, elle l'a compris depuis des mois et s'y emploie assidûment.

Sous une dernière gerbe d'énergie, la jeune femme et l'homme s'effondrent sous les yeux d'Elena, impuissante. L'un vaincu, l'autre à bout de force.

- Bonnie ! se précipite Elena. Reste avec moi, je t'en prie !

Son amie semble juste au bord de l'inconscience, mais elle est vivante, épuisée mais vivante.

Klaus reste étendu, à quelques pas, immobile.

Elena ne semble se souvenir de sa présence qu'au bout d'un certain moment, quand elle se sent totalement rassurée sur l'état de Bonnie.

Elle porte enfin son regard sur l'homme et s'approche doucement de lui.

- Tu es supposé être mort... commence Elena, se parlant davantage à elle-même. Mais tu n'as pas pris feu comme Michael et tu n'es pas gris et fripé comme tout vampire poignardé... Alors es tu vraiment mort ?

Klaus reste immobile et silencieux.

- Evidemment tu ne vas pas me faire la blague de me répondre... vu ton niveau d'humour... continue-t-elle. Ok... ayant soudain une idée.

Sans plus réfléchir, Elena se penche sur le vampire étendu, suivant son simple réflexe.

- Autant vérifier... murmura-t-elle.

Elle pose deux doigts sur la carotide de l'homme et reste un instant sans bouger.

Mais elle n'a pas besoin d'un long moment pour trouver ce qu'elle cherche !

- Oh mon dieu ! Bonnie, y a un truc de pas net là ! en se remettant debout et en montrant Klaus du doigt comme s'il se transformait en monstre sous ses yeux.

Bonnie se redresse pour venir auprès de son amie.

- Il a le coeur qui bat... ! lui murmure Elena.

- Arrête ! C'est impossible ! proteste Bonnie.

Klaus ouvre enfin les yeux et regarde autour de lui avant de se mettre à son tour sur ses jambes sous les yeux médusés des deux filles.

- Ton sort devait le tuer et là, il est bien debout et vivant ! Alors si je te dis que son coeur bat... commence à rouspéter Elena.

Bonnie recommence à psalmodier sa formule en tendant ses bras vers Klaus.

Mais rien ne se produit. Et ses mots paraissent même plus ridicule qu'autre chose dans sa bouche.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? se demande tout haut Bonnie.

Klaus ne semble plus du tout agressif à leur présence. Il s'avance vers un miroir de la pièce.

- Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? chuchote Elena, ne le quittant pas des yeux.

- Je m'en fous Elena ! Y a un truc de pas normal !

- Bonnie, ça fait une heure que je te le dis ! Il devrait être mort ou du moins HS !

- Pas lui ! MOI ! y a un truc... plissant les yeux vers une bougie éteinte sur la commode.

- Bonnie, pourquoi tu fais tant de grimaces ? demande Elena.

La jeune femme émit un petit gémissement de frustration.

- Je n'ai plus mes pouvoirs Elena ! Je n'arrive même plus à allumer cette maudite bougie !

- Et moi j'ai bonne mine... constate Klaus.

L'homme se regarde attentivement dans la glace, ouvrant la bouche, pour y voir des dents blanches, mais toutes de la même longueur, un teint à peine pâle, légèrement rosé sur les pommettes.

- Par contre, vous n'avez pas chaud ? demande t il gentiment en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes. Il fait une chaleur impossible ici... ou bien j'ai la fièvre... posant sa main sur son front... Ca doit être ça...

Elena avance sans un mot vers lui, et lui envoie son poing de toutes ses forces à travers la figure.

Il fait quelques pas en arrière, alors que son coup fait un bruit mou contre son visage.

- Hey ! Mais ça fait mal ! se plaint-il en posant ses mains sur son visage. Je te préviens que si tu m'as pété le nez... ! menace-t-il en tendant son index dans sa direction.

- Tu me feras quoi ? le provoque Elena en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine...

- Elena, t'es dingue ? lui chuchote Bonnie.

- Essaie Bonnie, tu ne crains pas grand chose... continue Elena en regardant Klaus.

- Ecoutez les filles, je ne sais pas trop ce que vous avez trafiqué, mais j'ai mal partout, sans la beigne que tu viens de me mettre... et j'ai de la fièvre... se plaint l'homme d'une petite voix

- Tu n'as que 37.2°C, Klaus, ce n'est pas de la fièvre... c'est la vie... lui assène Elena.

- Quoi ?! demande Bonnie, commençant à comprendre...

- Oui, Bonnie, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir perdu ton pouvoir... Ce sort est sans doute le plus puissant que tu n'aies jamais fait...

- Cool.. dit Bonnie en s'avançant vers Klaus.

Malgré sa petite taille, toute sa volonté se retrouve dans sa main qui vient claquer d'un grand geste magistral sur la joue gauche de Klaus, dont la tête part à nouveau sur le coté.

- Mais vous allez vous calmer les deux harpies là ! gémit encore Klaus.

- Ouah ! Ca fait un bien fou en attendant ! jubile Bonnie.

- Vous avez de la chance que ma nature de gentleman m'interdise de vous le rendre ! piaille Klaus.

- Mais biensûr, se moque Elena.

- Je te trouve bien sûre de toi, petite ! constate-t-il, redoutant le pire.

- Tu as le coeur qui bat, tu as chaud... tu ne comprends rien, toi, le vampire si puissant et qui a toujours un wagon d'avance ? tu serais devenu un homme on ne peut plus lent ? le provoque encore Elena.

Klaus se raidit, comprenant qu'elle a raison.

- C'est pour ça que j''ai mal partout ? C'est pour ça que j'ai chaud, que j'ai froid, que je me sens méga lourd ?!

- Oui, tu es un humain, mon pauvre Klaus ! lui assène encore Bonnie.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire ?! demande t il, tout désarmé.

- Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi, je retourne à l'école ! J'ai toute ma vie à faire ! déclare Bonnie, pragmatique.

- Klaus, il faut qu'on retourne effectivement à l'école... Tu peux rester là, le temps de retrouver quelques repères si tu veux...

- T'es malade Elena ?! suffoque Bonnie de surprise.

- Quoi ? il est inoffensif maintenant ! Je ne vais pas le mettre dehors ! Il peut tenir la maison, et nous faire à manger par exemple, propose Elena en adressant son plus beau sourire à l'homme muet.

Klaus se met donc dans sa nouvelle peau d'homme ordinaire...

- J'en peux plus de Klaus, se plaint Bonnie.

- Il faut qu'il se fasse à sa nouvelle vie, modéra Elena.

- Mais il chouine pour un rien, dès qu'il se cogne dans un meuble, c'est la fin du monde ! Un vrai môme !

- Je sais bien... sourit Elena. Mais il nous fait super bien à manger et il tient la maison en ordre, je ne peux pas en demander davantage !

Les filles entrent dans la cuisine où la table est dressée et où une bonne odeur envahit la pièce.

- Klaus ! Ca sent super bon ce soir, merci ! lui dit Elena en le découvrant près de la cuisinière, couvert d'un grand tablier blanc.

- Merci Elena ! J'ai trouvé aujourd'hui ce que j'allais faire de mes jours !

- ah... c'est super ça !

Bonnie lève les yeux au ciel, Klaus a toujours une façon de dire les choses !

- Je vais faire un blog !

- sur ta vie ? demande Bonnie moqueuse... Tu vas faire exploser une bonne dizaine de serveurs !

- Mais non ! ronchonne t il.

- C'est une bonne idée ! l'encourage Elena. Ce serait sur quoi ?

- Sur la cuisine pardi ! Vous êtes mes cobayes depuis des semaines, alors je vais me lancer... Ca m'amuse, j'adore ça ! jubile-t-il.

- Et bien franchement je veux bien rester ton cobaye, ce boeuf strogonoff est super bon !

Bonnie les regarda tous les deux comme s'il s'agissait de deux copines...

Les semaines passent paisiblement, les filles passent leurs examens et se préparent à leur futur universitaire.

Depuis que Klaus a redécouvert le goût, il cuisine, reproduit, expérimente, invente et met tout en ligne !

Elena entre à la maison, en sautant partout

- Klaus Klaus ! je l'ai, je l'ai je l'ai je l'ai ! jubile t elle avant de lui sauter au cou.

- Mais de quoi parles tu ?! lui demande t il amusé.

- Mais de mon diplôme ! j'ai mon diplôme ! je vais pouvoir aller à l'université de mon choix !

- Félicitations ! Je suis trop fier de toi ! la prenant dans ses bras. Pour fêter ça, viens dans la cuisine goûter mes nouveaux cupcakes...

Ils s'installent à la table et elle découvre tout un plateau de petits gâteaux colorés.

- Ils sont super mignons ! le congratule Elena

- Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer... commence t il fébrile.

- quoi dont ?... demande elle en croquant dans un gâteau avant d'ouvrir les yeux de plaisir non feint.

- Mon blog... Le comité m'a rappelé... révèle-t-il.

- C'est vrai ?! ouvrant la bouche, pendue à ses lèvres.

- …. Mon blog a été élu le meilleur site féminin de l'année ! explose-t-il de joie, n'y tenant plus.


End file.
